All in a Name
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Elena has been with Damon for three months now. Everyone is spending the evening hanging out in her living room, Elena on her new laptop. Then she has an idea that turns everyone's world upside down for the evening.


All in a Name  
DG32173

Sarah: got the idea for this from a fanfic by citigirl03. I only own what I write. Please enjoy. I'm using for this one-shot.

_**WARNINGS**_  
Fluff towards the end. Rated T just in case.

_**SUMMARY**_  
Elena has been with Damon for three months now. Everyone is spending the evening hanging out in her living room, Elena on her new laptop. Then she has an idea that turns everyone's world upside down for the evening. _**Damon/Elena**_

* * *

Elena sighs, looking over the site she had thought about visiting for weeks now. She interrupts two potential fights by saying, "I know a way to make this evening interesting," she says, glancing around the room at her friends from the chair she's sitting in that's flush against the corner behind her. She's gotten tired of not having any place in the house where someone would be able to stand behind her and look over her shoulder at what she was doing.

That instantly gets the attention of her friends. Eight heads simultaneously turn in her direction as the room fills with sudden silence. She just smirks at them, waiting for someone to lose patience. Predictably, it's Damon who cracks first. "Just tell us about this idea of yours, kitten," he demands in exasperation.

"Have any of you ever wondered what your name means?" she asks innocently. Only Damon and Stefan notice the glint of wicked humor in her eyes as she asks her 'innocent' question. One-by-one, the eight in the room with her voice, in their own way, that the thought had crossed their mind at least once. "Well, I got this site up that tells me the meaning of names, and I'm sure all of our names are on it."

Her friends all exchange amused glances. "Let's go for it," Tyler says.

"I'll start with myself," Elena says, searching for her name. She raises an eyebrow. "My name _possibly_ means 'torch'."

"Well, it depends on what kind of torch they're talking about," Rick admits finally after the room is silent for several moments.

"I agree with that much," Damon concedes.

"My name next," Caroline says. Elena chuckles and looks up Caroline's name. Then Elena busts out laughing. "What?" Caroline asks indignantly.

"You do _not_ want to know," Elena tells her amid laughter.

"It can't be _that_ bad," Caroline exclaims indignantly.

"I warned you," Elena tells her. "Your name means 'man'." The room erupts in howls of laughter as Caroline flushes with fury and embarrassment. As the laughter slowly dies down, Elena looks up Bonnie's name. "Bonnie, your name means 'pretty'," she says as the others finally regain control of themselves.

"That's flattering," Bonnie jokes.

"It suits you," Jeremy says, smiling at his girlfriend. She blushes.

"Jer, you're name means 'Jehovah casts forth'," Elena says before moving on to Rick. "Okay, Rick, yours is pretty interesting," she teases. Alaric rolls his eyes and motions for her to continue. "It means 'all-powerful, ruler-of-all.'"

"That should be _me_ you know," Damon remarks sarcastically.

Elena smirks at him. "Your name is gonna be last, Damon," she says.

"Why's that?" he asks, raising his eyebrow.

"I have a feeling that it's gonna be interesting. Anyways, Matt, your name means 'gift of god'." Damon snickers while Matt blushes. Elena looks up Tyler's name and chuckles. "Tyler, your name was based after an occupation and means 'roof-tiler'."

Everyone chuckles while Tyler just rolls his eyes. "Time to learn what Stefan's name means," the hybrid says.

"'Crown'," Elena says simply.

Damon snickers again. "Not that you'll ever wear one, brother," he teases. "Okay, my turn." Elena looks it up then starts laughing even harder than she had for Caroline's name. She's laughing so hard, tears start streaming down her cheeks. Damon raises both eyebrows. "Do I want to know?" he asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Not in front of everyone, you don't!" she chokes out between laughter.

Damon raises an eyebrow, then turns to the others. "Out," he growls softly at the ones with super hearing. They are disappointed that they won't get to hear what is so hilarious about the meaning of Damon's name, but they also know better than to cross him. He _is_ stronger than they are by far. So they quickly say their goodbyes and leave, not even staying near enough to the house to hear a shout, much less the whispered conversation they are sure that Damon and Elena will be having.

During this entire time, Elena is still caught up in uncontrollable giggles. Damon rolls his eyes, pulls Elena up in his arms, her laptop under one arm, and carries her to her room. He shuts the door behind him and locks it before dumping her on the bed. "Do I _really_ have to look at the laptop for my answer?" he asks, resigned. She just nods, still trying to get control of herself. Damon flips it open and looks for his name on the screen. When he finds it and sees the meaning of his name, he groans. "They only got one right."

Rather than throwing the laptop he had bought her like he wants to, he sits it down on her dresser, turns it off, and then stalks slowly over to her, playing the predator he is. She knows he is joking, so she pretends being scared, though she knows that he knows she isn't. "What's the big bad vampire gonna do?" she asks, a playful tone in her voice as she pretends to quiver in fear.

"You were laughing quite hard at my expense," he growls playfully. He leaps at her, pinning her beneath him on her bed. "You are going to pay for that." Then he starts trailing kisses down her throat to the pulse at the base of her neck.

She feels his fangs elongate and shivers in excitement. She has let Damon drink from her several times since they started dating. And every time, he makes her feel a pleasure almost as great as their love-making. He gently bites into her neck, enjoying her rich blood as she throws her head back and moans in ecstasy. She buries her fingers in his hair as he swallows mouthful after mouthful of her blood.

Finally, before she even starts to feel weakened by blood loss, his fangs shrink back into dull human teeth. He licks the bite, his saliva quickly sealing it shut. She pulls his head up and kisses him soundly, tasting her blood as their tongues dance between their mouths. When he pulls back to allow her to refill her lungs with much needed air, he smirks down at her. "I was always hesitant about kissing Katherine after she had drank from someone," he tells her. "But you actually seem to enjoy it."

She chuckles throatily. "It tastes good when I kiss you," she admits. "When do you plan on turning me?" she asks.

"Soon," he says softly. "Very soon."

She smirks. "Can't wait."

On her computer screen, the definition of Damon's name is still up while the two lovers get caught up in proving their love to each other yet again: _**Damon: **__Greek name derived from the word _daman,_ meaning "to tame, to subdue" and euphemistically "to kill."_


End file.
